When Opposites Attract
by Iris Marie
Summary: Ron and Hermione fic. And as for a summary for this, let's just say that when reading the title, you have to take it LITERALLY! Ron and Hermione stumble across some candy that will *force* them to spend MUCH more time together! (a romantic comedy) Please
1. Part 1

A/N:  
  
This is strictly only Ron and Hermione romance fic. (I know, I didn't include any Ginny  
and Harry. I'll make up for it, don't worry ^_-) Setting is before the fourth book and it has   
nothing to do with 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.' Most of the info is based on the first   
three books! Plus, I know that Percy was supposed to graduate, but for this fic, he's NOW in his   
last year and a Head Boy.   
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
  
"You can transmute love, muddle it, ignore it... But you can never pull it out of you."  
- E.M. Foster  
  
  
When Opposites Attract- Part 1  
by Iris Marie  
  
  
"You MUDBLOOD!"  
  
The Great Hall fell silent as Draco Malfoy stood, his pale eyes narrowed in slits. The   
staff table, which seated all the teachers, was dead quiet; Professor McGonagall's lips as tight   
as the bun she wore on her head.  
  
Hermione was standing in front of Malfoy, her eyes wide and shocked. "I-I'm s-s-sorry..."  
  
  
"Sorry isn't going to cut it, you stupid Mudblood!" Malfoy was still screaming trying to   
wipe the spilled liquid that came from his goblet out of his robes. Ron, who looked ready to kill,   
was being forcefully held back by Percy, who seemed to want to rip someone's head off as well.   
Before any words were exchanged, however, another voice rang through the hall.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," a cool voice began to speak. "If you don't apologize to Ms. Granger now,   
I will suspend and think of expelling you."  
  
Everyone looked towards Dumbledore, who had his hands folded on the table. Malfoy was   
looking towards him, aghast, staring from Hermione to his robes. "But she's the one who spilled   
it on ME!"  
  
"And you're the one who dared call her, or even anyone else, that racial name. Now,   
apologize Malfoy or you better look for another school."  
  
Malfoy's pale eyes were staring towards the floor, this time his face red. "I'm sorry,   
Ms. Granger," he said loftily, his tone quite indicating he didn't mean a word of it. When   
Dumbledore nodded, and when the hall sparked back into life, he whispered so only she could   
hear, "-you stupid Mudblood."  
  
Hermione, her eyes brimming with tears, was shaking as anger swept through her. She was   
getting sick of Malfoy, even though it was their first day back and beginning their 4th year. She   
was so sick and tired of his arrogance and rudeness that, without thinking, she took out her wand   
and yelled, "PETRIFUS TOTALUS!"   
  
Malfoy, who was wiping his robes with a napkin, now fell face down as he was put under   
the full Body-Bind spell. Harry and Ron, who were both watching, began to laugh out loud at   
Malfoy's confused and shocked face.  
  
"HA HA!" Ron screamed, pointing towards Malfoy's bewildered face. "Way ta go, Hermione!"  
  
As if on cue, in which it usually was, a nasty and familiar voice screeched through the   
air screaming, "MS. GRANGER!" Hermione froze as Snape, potion's master, came towards her, his   
eyes brewing with anger. He looked towards her and then at Malfoy who was pitifully trying wiggle   
his way towards Snape. The potion's master sent a glare towards Hermi and then whipped out his   
wand. "Finite incantatem!" Malfoy stood up, his hand clutched to his nose.  
  
"Professor Snape!" Malfoy exclaimed, as blood was trickling through his hands. "She   
BROKE my nose!"  
  
Snape dismissed him. Instead, he looked towards Hermione with a cruel smile dancing on   
his lips. "50 points from Gryffindor!" he yelled out. "You may all thank Ms. Granger later."  
  
Hermione was shaking by then, her eyes tightly shut as she tried to keep the tears in   
check. How she hated Snape, hated Malfoy even more. A good slap would have made it better, just   
like what she did to him before, and if he was a step closer, she was certain she was not only   
going to slap him, but punch him with all her might. Snape, who was clearly enjoying her   
determination not to cry, was still standing in front of her.  
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, aren't you going to reply like you always do?"  
  
"What's there to answer, Professor Snape?" she asked, her voice shaking. Her temper was   
flaring as she watched Malfoy stand next to Snape, a huge smirk on his face.   
  
"Why you are a Mudblood, perhaps," Malfoy chirped in.  
  
Hermione, who was already sick and tired of that name, clenched her fist as hard as she   
could, tried not to explode. Instead she remained silent, glancing at Ron and Harry who were   
both being restrained this time by Fred and George, trying to mentally will them to keep their   
mouths close. Of course, it didn't work, and already Ron was yelling insults back, Harry   
adding to it.  
  
Professor McGonagall, like always, came over immediately. "I have told you, numerous   
times, Malfoy, not to use that awful name under this roof," she said, looking at Hermione, who   
was still shaking with anger. "And, furthermore, I greatly disapprove of the spell you cast upon   
Malfoy and the words that came out of your mouths." The latter was directed towards Ron and Harry,   
who were still sending death glares towards Malfoy.  
  
"A good punishment would do them good," Snape suggested eagerly. Professor McGonagall   
was looking at him too, a slight look of disapproval etched on her features.   
  
"Yes," she nodded, agreeing. "Despite the fact that Malfoy instigated this whole situation,   
you trio still didn't have to do what you did. So, all of you go to your dormitories without your   
supper."   
  
Ron, who was aghast, looked like he was about to comment, but Hermione shook her head,   
taking his shoulder and began tugging him towards the doors. They could hear Professor McGonagall   
trying to persuade Snape into giving Malfoy a punishment as well, but Snape was clearly disagreeing.   
"He understands the faults already," they heard Snape say. "Unlike those monsters. I do suggest,   
Minerva, that you train your students to be more.. obedient." They didn't have to turn around to   
see Professor McGonagall turn bright red and storm off.  
  
Once they were out of the Great Hall, Ron began to complain. "That wasn't FAIR! He's the  
one who called you that name and he's the one that deserves to be sent off without supper!"  
  
"Yeah, that's right!" Harry complained as well, all of them sulking towards their rooms.   
"I say we do something REALLY harsh to him to make sure he never tries something like that   
again!"  
  
"Yeah! Perhaps we can put a dungbomb, like the one Fred and George has, in his bed   
tonight!"  
  
Hermione sighed; her heart calmed down, her anger slowly fading. "Don't start another   
one," she sighed as they reached the Fat Lady. Glancing towards Ron and Harry, she gave each   
one of them the sternness look she could muster. But, she knew that it was an extremely weak one   
at the concerned look that the duo gave her. "Professor McGonagall was right, you know. I   
shouldn't have done that and you two shouldn't have said what you two have said."  
  
"Yeah, that coming from the girl that slapped Malfoy once!" Ron replied. "Pixie Dust,"   
he said the password and the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. Entering, Hermione spoke again.  
  
"I had a right to slap him. He shouldn't have been saying that stuff about Hagrid."  
  
"Yes," Ron agreed, and Hermione looked at him with a raised brow, shocked he was actually   
agreeing with her on not doing anything drastic. "But he shouldn't have said those stuff about   
you, either!"  
  
Hermione looked towards Harry for some support. Harry just shook his head, plainly agreeing   
with Ron. "I have to go with Ron this time. I'm sick of Malfoy and he has to learn his lesson.   
And, aren't you getting sick of it?"  
  
"Of course I am, but-"  
  
"You see! You are getting tired of being called that name!"  
  
"But it doesn't matter if you two are going to be expelled!" she cried back, all of them   
now standing in front of the fireplace.   
  
"Who said anything about being expelled?" Harry asked, clearly confused.  
  
"With all the stunts in the past 3 years, guys, and now since we're in our fourth... you   
both should be careful! Let me deal with things!"  
  
"All you DO, Hermione," Ron was now yelling, "-is TRY to brush him off while you're on   
the brink of tears! You won't smack him anymore, you won't even yell at him, and he just continues   
to do it!" His brown eyes were now wide as his tall frame shook at the forcefulness of the words.   
He, himself, was tired of seeing his friend, one of his BEST friends, being pushed around by that   
jerk, Malfoy.  
  
Hermione stayed quiet, sitting on one of the lounge chairs.   
  
"Hard to admit, but Ron has a point," Harry said softly. "You tell us to let you handle   
it, and we have. But, you do nothing!"  
  
"I don't want you two to get in anymore trouble."  
  
Ron and Harry looked at each other, wondering what to say now. Ron's face was still red,   
but it was softening as Hermione's body once more began to tremble. "Hey, Hermi," he said softly,   
kneeling down so he could look at her face. Her eyes were glassy, but her cheeks dry. "Me and   
Harry-"  
  
"It's 'Harry and I', Ron," Hermione corrected with a grin. Harry laughed as the mood   
lightened, slightly though, while Ron frowned with his eyes sparkling.  
  
"All right, geez. Harry and I," he said, looking at Hermione's slight nod, "will use the   
invisibility cloak, get one of Fred and George's dungbomb's," his voice rose with each word,   
"-and then put it in Malfoy's bed! When he lies down, he'll have a surprise."  
  
Hermione grinned, picturing how Malfoy would react in her mind. And, she actually liked   
it. "How do you expect to get inside Slytherin's tower?"  
  
"Oh," it was Harry's turn to grin. "We were able to get the password out of Crabbe."  
  
Hermione eyed each one suspiciously, but then shrugged. "Oh, fine. But, I want to come   
then."  
  
"Oh?" Ron asked, his arms crossed. "And you spent all that time trying to NOT allow us   
to go."  
  
"Well, it takes time to be persuaded into action," she said with a small smile.   
---  
  
"You have NO more!?" Ron, who was now standing in front of his two twin brothers, had   
his jaw to the floor, his hands laid out in front of him. "Are you sure?"  
  
Fred nodded as George gently nudged Ron back into one of the lounge chairs. "Look, bro,   
we have been suspended to get to Hogsmeade.... again," he said with a resigned sigh.  
  
Hermione was looking at the tall twins. "And, do you really expect us to believe that   
that stopped you two into actually going!?"  
  
Fred and George grinned, pride shining out of their eyes. "Of course that didn't stop us   
from going," said Fred. "But, Ms. McGonagall has told Sir Zonko, of Zonko's Joke Shop, to stop   
selling dungbombs, hiccup sweets, frog spoon soup-"   
  
"We got the picture," Hermione interrupted smoothly.  
  
"Anyway," George began to continue. "Since she forbade them to sell those treasures to   
us, they won't." He gave another resigned sigh. "Sorry guys."  
  
Hermione stood up, dragging the two boys who sat next to her with her. "We tried, we have   
to admit that," she said to Harry and Ron.   
  
"Wait!"  
  
As the trio turned around, Fred and George were both smirking. "We both agree that we   
like what we heard on what you planned to do with the dungbomb," said Fred.  
  
"To see Malfoy scream out in shock.."   
  
Fred nudged George out of his little daydream. "We all have to admit that we would all   
like to see that happen."  
  
"Yeah, but with no dungbombs, how could it ever work?" Ron asked, his lips in a bitter   
frown.  
  
"Calm down," George said. "Even if WE don't have it, doesn't mean you guys can't GET it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Harry, you still have the invisibility cloak, right?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"And you still remember the contents of Marauder's Map?"  
  
"Yeah..." Harry said, his face confused. And then, his face brightened. "You guys are   
geniuses!"  
  
"We know."  
  
"What?" Ron and Hermione asked, both clearly confused.  
  
"We can sneak out and go to Hogsmeade ourselves tonight!"  
---  
  
"I can't believe we're doing this!"  
  
Ron groaned, glancing to his left where Hermione stayed huddled in-between him and Harry.   
The cloak was tucked neatly around the three of them as they began to walk down the third floor   
corridor. He could just vaguely see the outline of the hump-backed one-eyed witch statue. "Hermi,   
you've been saying that ever since we went past the Fat Lady."  
  
"Because we SHOULDN'T be doing this!" she whispered sharply back, only to have her mouth   
covered instantly. Ron's large hands were gentle, rather rough, but Hermione still didn't like   
the fact that she was being hushed.  
  
"Are you crazy!? You might wake somebody up! What if Filch heard you?" Harry cried out,   
his frantic eyes looking about the corridor. "And we thought that you were so concerned of Ron   
and I getting expelled! What do you think being caught would do?"  
  
Shoving Ron's hand away from her mouth, she faced Harry squarely. "Exactly my point!"  
  
Harry, who had shrunk back from Hermione's stern gaze, looked towards the statue that   
they stood in front of and changed the subject. "We're here," he said, with a tiny voice.  
  
"Yeah, Hermione, we're here," Ron said. "Now, you can choose. You can wait here, go back   
to your room, or come."  
  
Hermione looked towards Ron and raised her head higher. Unfortunately, not even when she's   
on her tiptoe could she actually get any taller then he. "I'm coming. If we do get caught, you   
two would need some help."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged looks, but they kept their trap shut. Well, Harry sent Ron a   
glare to make sure he kept his mouth shut. Harry took out his wand and tapped the stone three   
times while saying, "Dissendium." The statue's hump opened and the trio climbed in.  
  
"It's cold in here!" Hermione instantly complained. Taking out her wand, she said,   
"Lumos." Harry and Ron followed her example.   
  
"Well, we're supposed to reach a trap door somewhere..."  
  
"Is that it?" Ron asked, pointing.   
  
"I guess so.."  
  
"Guess so?" Hermione skeptically asked.  
  
"Well, it has been a while. A whole summer and everything. Plus the Dursley's."  
  
Nothing more was needed to be said as they climbed into the trapdoor and emerged into the   
cellar of Honeyduke's. It was warm in the cellar, as crate after crate was piled high to the   
roof. Some barrels that were filled to the top of either Every Flavor Beans or Nougats or Fizzing   
Wizzbees... It wasn't so surprising when a loud rumble filled the silent cellar.  
  
Hermione turned red, looking towards each shocked face. "I didn't eat!"   
  
Harry shook his head, trying to sustain the chuckle. "I'll go try to open the lock."  
  
Ron and Hermione heard some shuffling through the crates and some mumbled obscenities.   
Ron's eyes glazed as his eyes caught a barrel full of coconut ice. Hermione, curious, glanced   
towards what he was looking at and her eyes glazed just as well.   
  
"We can't," she said, her eyes still towards the candy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because that's called stealing."  
  
"Oh really?" Ron took his eyes off the candy and stared towards her. "How do you think   
we're getting the dungbombs?"  
  
"We're going to put the money on the counter."  
  
"Well, I'll put money next to the candy then."  
  
"What money?"  
  
Ron paused as he placed his hands through his robes. Pulling out what he thought felt   
like money, under the little light they had, he counted, "I only have 4 knutes!"  
  
"That's not even enough to buy a Cockroach cluster!"  
  
"Hey, LOOK!"   
  
Hermione, who got startled, quickly glanced towards what Ron was hovering over. It was   
a small box, which was open, with something in them that looked like jelly beans. "What are   
they?"  
  
Ron shrugged, picking four up.   
  
"What are you DOING!?"  
  
"Gonna eat them. What does it look like I'm doing?"  
  
"But, that would be stealing."  
  
Ron shook his head and pointed to the small emblem on the box. "A knut each," Hermione   
read out loud.   
  
"So you see," he said, placing the four Knutes near the box. "I'm paying for it."  
  
Hermione stared wistfully as Ron popped two in his mouth. "Oh, wow, these are good!" He   
said, as he was about to pop the other two. However, he paused as he saw Hermione's glazed gaze.   
Looking down in his palms, he silently pushed his hands towards her. "Here, take these."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, before I change my mind."  
  
Hermione gave him a quick smile as she grabbed the two jellybean-like candy in her mouth   
and munched. And, Ron was right, they were good. It seemed to expand in your mouth as she munched   
and chewed, and as you swallowed, it flowed down your throat like tea. "Hey, Ron, what are these?"  
  
Ron shrugged as they both heard, "Alohomora." A large clank ran through the cellar.   
Harry came back, looking at the two with raised brows. "What did you two eat!?"  
  
"Eat? We eat?" Ron asked, clearly trying to pretend confusion.  
  
"I smell candy!"  
  
"We ARE in a candy store, Harry," Hermione said.  
  
"No, I mean candy that has been eaten just recently."  
  
"How can you smell that?"  
  
"Because I can," he replied, as his light fell across four shiny objects near a small   
box. "A-ha! You two bought those candy stuff."  
  
"Well, maybe if we did-"  
  
"You guys DID!" he ran towards the box as he raised it to read the label. "Magnet beans?   
Why did you guys eat Magnet beans?"  
  
"MAGNET BEANS!?!?" Hermione and Ron stood up, and as if they were jinxed into saying the   
name, their arms and legs slammed into each other.   
  
------  
  
"Oh... this is bad... very bad," Hermione muttered as her arm stayed magnetized   
to Ron's arm. She looked towards the two boy's faces and began to shake her head again.   
"Maybe we should tell Ms. McGonagall-"  
  
"Are you crazy!?" Harry exclaimed. "We weren't supposed to be in Hogsmeade in the   
first place! Ron and I could get suspended... no, wait.. expelled!" He paused as he trembled   
at the thought. "My life is here in Hogwarts. I can't just live with the Dursley's day and   
night!"  
  
Hermione glanced towards Ron, his face as confused as ever. "I don't know what to   
do. I just wish we never ate those Magnet beans."  
  
"Wishes won't do anything," Hermione snapped as they climbed out of the statue and   
back into Hogwarts. "C'mon, let's just get to the common room and talk this out."  
  
They all agreed and went towards Fat Lady saying, "Butterbeer." The portrait swung   
open and they all collapsed into the lounge chairs. Well, Harry did, but when Ron tried to   
flop on one, a loud screech rang through the room as Hermione fell right on Ron's lap.  
  
"What's going on here!?" Percy cried out, his eyes looking wildly about the room.   
Behind him was Dean Thomas, Lee Jordan, and Ron's two twin brothers.  
  
"Did you guys get it?" Fred asked, but to be hit by George.  
  
"Get what?" Percy asked, but his question soon died down as his eyes widened.   
Actually, all of the new guests became silent as they stared towards Hermione, who had   
her hand twined with Ron's and was sitting upon his lap.  
  
"Whoa, bro," George said, his lips in a grin. "Calm down with the girls. You might   
become like Percy here with his 'Penny.'"  
  
Ron turned red, standing up trying to get Hermione off him; completely forgetting   
about the situation of being magnetized to her. Hermione cried out again as she fell flat   
on her butt and to have Ron's large frame fall on top of her. She mumbled a curse towards   
Ron as now both their arms and legs were stuck together.  
  
Cheers and whistles soon flooded the air.  
  
"And he dives and lands-" Lee Jordan was cut short as Percy silenced him and Dean   
Thomas' loud cheering.   
  
"Ron, get off of her."  
  
Ron turned red as he tried, but couldn't get up. "I can't, Percy."  
  
"What do you mean, can't?"  
  
"I just *can't*"  
  
Fred and George fell on their butts, their faces red and arms around their stomach   
as laughter flooded the room. It was quite obvious that they were clearly thinking of an   
improper reason why their brother couldn't get up. Ron, thinking what they might have thought,  
turned even redder as he rolled over and was soon surprised as only Hermione's hand stayed   
magnetized with his.   
  
Now, glancing towards Hermione, he couldn't see what she felt about the situation.   
Her bushy brown hair covered her face and her head faced towards the opposite direction.   
Percy, who was tying to hush Dean, the twins, and Lee, was clearly getting frustrated as he   
finally just pushed all of them back up the corridor to their rooms. "See you when you're   
done with your girlfriend, Ronniekins!" Fred yelled over his shoulder.  
  
"You have good taste, my man!" Lee cried out as well. And then, the trio heard the   
door shut.  
  
"At least they're gone-" Ron was cut short as George's head appeared out of nowhere   
on the staircase.   
  
"Oy, Harry," he yelled. Harry turned around and asked what he wanted. "I was   
just wondering. Since Ron has a girlfriend, what about you? I mean, if you do, I do have   
to inform my dear sister."  
  
"Yeah," Fred's head appeared next to his twins. "And, if you and Ginny ever do go   
out, you better not be doing what those two are doing!"  
  
Harry turned a brilliant shade of red. They distantly heard Percy's shouts and the   
twin's head disappeared as a loud scuttle here and there was heard from upstairs. Harry had   
his head bowed, his face still red at the comment that the twin's made. "Hey! We never got   
the dungbomb!" he said at last, remembering.  
  
"Forget the stupid dungbomb," Hermione, who had been so quiet during the whole   
escapade with Percy and the others, looked towards the two boys with her old bossy   
expression. But, the two boys saw that her ears were bright red. "Now, I'm tired. I have   
a test tomorrow... now, today in Arithmancy at 9 o'clock this morning. So, I have to go   
to bed."  
  
"Hello! Anyone in there, Hermi?" Ron asked as he gently knocked against her head.   
Hermione growled as she ducked her head out of his reach, which only caused the duo to   
fall on the floor. "Now look what you did!" she cried out, struggling to get back up.   
"Now, I can't even get my arm off you!"  
  
"What I did! You were the one who had to move so abruptly without warning me!"  
  
"You had to knock on my head as if I was stupid!"  
  
"You are stupid!" Ron yelled back. "How do you expect to get to your bed when   
I am magnetized to you!?"  
  
Hermione fell silent, her lips tightly pressed together. "We have to go to   
Professor McGonagall."  
  
"We can't!" Harry cried out. "Look... tomorrow, we all have a free period after   
first period. Ron and I have Divination-," Harry paused as Hermione rolled her eyes, "and   
you have Arithmancy, and after our period is done, we'll meet up in the library and look   
around for some solution. Or, we can go to Hogsmeade. Since, tomorrow.. wait, today is   
Tuesday. We can ask Honeyduke's how long it would take to wear off."  
  
Ron was listening attentively, but then he began to groan. "How am I supposed to   
attend Divination when I'm stuck with Hermi?"  
  
"How am I going to explain to my Arithmancy teacher as to why Ron is with me?"  
  
"The same way you two are going to bed," Harry replied with a large smirk. He raised   
the invisibility cloak and threw it towards Ron. "I can explain why Ron is absent from his bed   
when the guys wake up, but I don't think that you can, can you Hermione?"  
  
Hermione shook her head, her face clearly getting stressed. "I have to sleep with   
Ron?"  
  
"Just for tonight. Everything will be figured out by tomorr- later today." Harry   
gave each of them a wave and began to climb the stairs. Before he took his second step, he   
turned around. "And I think that it might be best if you two pretend that your girlfriend   
and boyfriend." As he saw the two turn red and Ron about to say something, he ran up the   
steps and they both heard a door slam shut.   
  
"This is going to be a long night," Ron muttered.  
  
  
to be continued...  
  
So? Was it ne good? Did it completely suck? Tell me whether you'd like it continued,  
and I'll get the next part up asap! Should I include a bit of Harry and Ginny? Newayz, r/r  
and I hope you enjoyed!  
  
(c) Copyright 2000  



	2. Part 2

A/N:  
Part 2! Hehe... more stuff happens. Ron and Hermione get into a *tight* situation. I don't  
know who Hermi's math teacher is so I just used Professor Flitwick even though I know he's the  
Charm's teacher. (Does ne1 know?)  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
When Opposites Attract- Part 2  
By Iris Marie  
  
  
"You're making so much noise!" Hermione complained as Ron and her opened the door to her   
room. He was trying to keep up with her, while at the same time, keep his body underneath the   
cloak.   
  
"If you weren't walking so fast," he hissed, "maybe then I could keep up and avoid the  
objects that are in my way!"  
  
As Hermione opened the door to her room, a loud hiss resounded from her bed. Hermione   
fell backwards as Ron wouldn't take another step. Only one word came forth from his mouth,   
"Crookshanks."  
  
Hermione saw the outline of her cat and felt like smacking herself. How did she  
forget about Crookshanks? "C'mon here, Crooky," she whispered, kneeling down. The cat, looking   
towards her side, right at Ron, didn't move. "What's wrong, Crooky? C'mon here."  
  
"Who's there?" A light flickered open and Lavender Brown sat on her bed, yawning.   
"Hermione? Is that you?"  
  
Hermi stood up fast and as she did, she saw a foot materialize as Ron fell backwards.   
Lavender looked at the foot, her brows furrowed, but shook her head as she began to rub her eyes   
again. The foot went back underneath the cloak and she heard a few mumbled curses under Ron's   
breath. Crookshanks was still pacing the bed, her nose in the air, her claws retracted. "Yeah,   
it's just me."  
  
"Why are you up so early?" she asked, glancing towards her clock. "Geez, Hermi, it's 3   
o'clock in the morning!"  
  
"Turn off that light!" Parvati Patil complained, turning around and groping for the switch   
that laid on Lavender's night table. Before she reached it, she stopped as she glanced towards   
Hermione with a raised brow. "Hermi? Why are you awake? Why are you dressed up?"  
  
"Dressed up?" Hermione asked, her hand behind her head. "I'm just in my robes. I felt a   
chill..."  
  
Lavender and Parvati looked at each other, something twinkling in their eyes. "Uh-huh,"   
Lavender said, now standing. Hermione backed towards a wall, making Ron go behind her. It   
wouldn't look right if Lavender all of a sudden bumped into something she couldn't see. "Do you   
expect us to believe that, Hermi?"  
  
Parvati was standing as well. "You have a scent... of a BOY on you, Hermione!"  
  
Hermi stared towards her roommate wondering how you can 'smell' a boy. Despite the   
confusion of the thought, she began to panic. What if they found out? "Well, spending time with   
Harry and Ron all day, their smell does linger on you..."  
  
"Only if you hug them, stay extremely near them to the point of touching, does it linger,"   
Lavender said, her nose a few feet from Hermione's neck. "And I smell just a recent scent of a   
boy... Now, let's see. I know that smell! Pleasant, but a bit spicy..."  
  
Ron felt his face flush. 'Pleasant, but spicy?'  
  
"Yeah, it does smell really familiar!" Parvati said also. She took a good sniff. "Hmm...   
it really does have a pleasant scent to it. The kind that you would want to cuddle into all day."  
  
Ron flushed even more, wanting more then ever to be deaf. His ears were burning up and   
he was sure his face must have been worse. And then, out of no where, Parvati began to jump, her   
hands clasped together on her chest. While jumping, she exclaimed, "I know! I know!"  
  
Hermione's back went tense as Lavender got Parvati to quiet down and spill. Parvati said,   
"I should know that smell. He does sit right behind me in Professor Trelawny's class!"  
  
"Right behind you in Divination class?" Lavender Brown's face was confused at first, but   
then her eyes bugged out of her face and her jaw literally hit the ground. "RON WEASLEY!?!?! You   
and RON WEASLEY!?!?"  
  
Hermi, about to protest, silenced herself. If she and Ron were magnetized together, they   
did need an excuse as to why they had to be so near each other. So, she kept her lower lip   
clenched in-between her teeth.   
  
Lavender and Parvati were still exclaiming, but then Lavender gave Hermi the two thumbs-up.   
"Not bad taste," Lavender said. "He really has a way of getting your attention. With his red hair   
and everything..." Lavender sighed.   
  
Parvati nodded in agreement. "And I really do mean it about his scent. It really is   
pleasant. Unlike some other boys who reek when they put on so much cologne."  
  
Ron, who thought his face could not turn redder, just surprised himself at the comments   
the two girls were giving about him. 'Just kill me now,' he thought as he leaned against the wall,   
only to have Hermione's body fall with him.   
  
Hermi gave a little cry as her body was forced to tilt backwards and Parvati and Lavender   
jumped as they both clutched their hearts. "Are you okay?!"   
  
"Yeah... just tired," Hermione quickly lied as she sent a small kick behind her. She heard   
a small groan, but then she smiled as Lavender and Parvati was still sending her worried glances.   
"Could one of you get Crookshanks off my bed and out of this room?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He tends to claw when he's asleep," Hermione said. It wasn't much of a lie. She had the   
scratches on her legs to prove it. Lavender nodded as she easily picked up the cat and gently   
pushed him out of the room. Closing the door, she looked back towards Hermione.   
  
"Are you sure you're all right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"All right then. I think it'll be better if we go back to sleep now."  
  
"Yeah," Parvati agreed. "Don't we have that Arithmancy test tomorrow, Hermi?"   
  
Hermione nodded as each girl climbed into bed and turned over. Hermione went towards her   
bed and, trying to see where Ron was, gingerly climbed on it. Ron, whose face was still hidden   
behind the cloak, felt his face flush again. He climbed on, but the bed being only twin-sized, he   
had to put his arm around her so she could nuzzle against his chest. His body went rigid as she   
placed her head on his chest and he tried, with all his might, to control his breathing.  
  
The feeling was new, actually having a girl in his arms. He would never have thought that   
it would be Hermi, but right then, just then, he felt something in him stir. Something deep   
inside as he saw her close her eyes and fall asleep... actually in his arms. And, despite the   
fact that he was too nervous to actually relax, he was able to close his eyes and feel....   
content.  
--------  
  
"Oh my GOD!" Parvati whispered sharply. Lavender was next to her, her own eyes practically   
popping out of her head. Parvati was still chanting 'Oh my God' as Lavender simply stayed quiet,   
looking at the two people who stayed in each other's arms.  
  
"I didn't hear him come in," Lavender then said, breaking the chanting. "I would have   
heard if he came in... I didn't hear anybody open that door once we all fell asleep."  
  
Parvati just shook her head still staring at Hermione's bed. It was truly the classic,   
romantic scene that you would see in the movies. The girl, wrapped in the boy's arms, her head   
on his chest, they're breathing synchronized. "Oh my God," she said instead, also wondering why   
there was a silver cloak laying on the floor on the other side of the bed.  
  
"Will you stop saying that!" Lavender snapped, walking nimbly towards them, trying to   
make sure that the boy was really Ron Weasley. Well, that and to make sure that it wasn't just   
a figment of her imagination. It was hard to picture self-assured Hermione Granger get together   
with self-conscious Ron Weasley. They always fought, sometimes their arguments coming to the   
point of them not speaking for ages. They were both so stubborn!   
  
Lavender, now towering above the duo, lightly poked her finger on Ron's arm. He groaned   
as he tightened his hold on Hermi, this time his lips on her brown, bushy hair. Parvati stopped   
chanting 'Oh my God' to say, "Ohh! How C-UTE!"  
  
When she said that, Ron jerked awake, glancing wildly around. Both Lavender and Parvati   
were both surprised when Hermione didn't fall off his chest when he bolted up. What surprised   
them more was the fact that instead of her head falling off, it seemed to be stuck to his chest.   
"Oww! Ron, get back down!"  
  
Parvati and Lavender exchanged looks. "R-ON!" Hermione screamed as he instead began to   
get off the bed. Her head still stayed on his chest, still on sideways and, before she kicked   
him, paused as she saw the two spectators.   
  
"Uhh..."  
  
"We can explain," Ron said, his whole face bright red.   
  
Before either of them could talk any further, Lavender raised her hands, her head shaking.   
"No need," she said, pulling Parvati on the arm. They were both clothed anyway, and breakfast   
already started. "We understand. We'll be at breakfast."  
  
Before they were totally out of the room, Parvati yanked her arm out of Lavender's grasp   
and said, "If, that is, you decide to come down."  
  
Hermione and Ron both looked away, their ears burning. As the door closed, they heard a   
smack and a moan, each clearly seeing Lavender smack Parvati over the head.   
  
"What happened to the cloak?" Hermione asked, carefully beginning to inch her head   
towards his shoulder. "Damn candy. I can't get my head off you!"  
  
Ron actually began to laugh. "Here," he said, placing his hands upon her head to push   
her head off him. Instead, his hands got stuck and her face was pushed down towards his stomach.   
She had to bend to avoid neck ache. "Oy!"  
  
"What now?"  
  
"My hands... I can't get them off your head."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I-" He was cut short as the door opened to reveal Harry. If Lavender's eyes were popping   
out of her head, his was worse. His face was at first shocked, then embarrassed as he quickly   
turned around to exit the room. "I didn't know you guys were busy.." he stammered. It IS, you   
know, a shocker to find your two best friends in that position. Ron's hands in Hermione's hair...   
Her face on Ron's lower stomach, bending, about to do WHO knew what!   
  
"HARRY!" Hermione screeched. "How could you possibly THINK that!?"  
  
"Think what?" Ron asked. Hermione stared up at him, nudged him towards the mirror to   
look what they looked like. Immediately his lips were pressed together, staring at anything   
else then Hermi or Harry. Hermione wasn't sure if he turned any redder since his face already   
was as red as a tomato.  
  
Harry chuckled slightly, inching back into the room. He stared at them and asked, "Can't   
you guys at least fix yourselves? It's very uncomfortable in seeing you two... like THAT!"  
  
Ron stayed quiet, to Hermione's surprise. "If it's so uncomfortable for you, Harry," she   
began to nag, "then why don't you HELP us!"  
  
Harry grimaced at her as he silently walked over and began to remove Ron's hands from   
her head. It was a bit of a struggle, but then Ron's hands returned to his sides. Then, Harry   
took Hermione and began to nudge her away. Of course, he was unsuccessful, but then he took both   
their hands and placed them together. With their help, he was capable of separating them so only   
their hands stayed together.   
  
When everything was done, Harry's forehead was sparkling with sweat and he was grinning.   
"The perfect couple," he joked.   
  
Ron no longer stayed quiet, his face annoyed. "How would you feel if you were stuck to   
her?"  
  
"Oh, thanks," Hermione muttered.  
  
"I didn't mean it like that!" Ron said. "What I meant was that I have to go to the   
bathroom!" When he said that, it was Hermione's turn to blush scarlet.   
  
Harry, picking up the invisibility cloak, was grinning from ear to ear. "I think,   
Hermione, you will need this."  
--------  
  
"Will you cover your eyes at least?" Ron asked Hermione as they stood in front of the   
toilet. She was draped in the invisibility cloak and the fact that he couldn't exactly see if   
she was looking or not was making him extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"How can I do that when I'm covering my EARS!?" he heard her hiss back. "And why would   
I want to look anyway? I'm not like you boys sneaking into the girl's dormitories-"  
  
"What? Who's done that?"  
  
Hermione paused. "Well... Crabbe and Goyle did once."  
  
"Well, they're idiots."  
  
"And you're not?" Hermi asked, but instantly shushed as Ron began to unlace his robe.   
Immediately she turned around, her hand twisting slightly, but she didn't care. Her face was   
burning as Ron paused and nudged her.   
  
"Umm... Hermi... uhh... I have to use my hand and... ummm...."  
  
Hermione, half shocked and a quarter embarrassed, was shocked to realize that she   
felt somewhat amused about the situation. She began to laugh, first a small chuckle, but then   
roaring with it. She also saw the boys who entered the bathroom pause at the stall that she   
and Ron occupied.  
  
When she heard a flush, she jumped as she stared at Ron who was clothed and staring   
towards her general direction and something was sparkling in his eyes. "Never thought you'd   
start laughing with something like this," he said softly and Hermione realized how close he   
was when he turned around. He grinned, in a way she never saw him (well, at least not directed   
towards her) do before.   
  
Ron, on the other hand, wanted to laugh along with her. It had been a while since he   
heard her laugh. When did she ever laugh? It was so rare of her, Hermione the serious one. And   
to hear it, it warmed him somehow. He shook himself. The only reason why he felt so warm was   
because she was so close to him. And, what could anyone expect. He was a male, and she a female.   
And during the time he was going through... it was expected.  
  
When he unlatched the lock and swung the door open, Dean and Seamus were   
looking at him. They brushed past him, Hermione running to Ron's back to make sure   
they didn't smack into her.   
  
"I KNOW I heard a girl!" Dean complained. "And she was laughing!"  
  
"Yeah," Seamus agreed. "Well, I've heard about your," Seamus paused as he coughed and   
smirked, "girlfriend."  
  
Hermione saw Ron blush, hoping that he won't deny it since they needed an alibi. To   
her relief, Ron simply shrugged and nodded. "She is different from other girls in this school,"   
he replied instead. Hermione looked at him in shock. His eyes were slightly glazed and with   
his tone, he seemed to be... boasting? "I mean, she doesn't go around gossiping and wearing   
all that make-up and stuff. She's unique, ya know? And, you have to admit. When she scrunches   
her face up when she's confused and pondering over a question..." he paused as he trailed off,   
a dreamy look in his eyes. "You know she's cute when she does that."  
  
Hermione was staring in shock at the tall boy who she was magnetized to. Did she  
hear right? Her heart felt light at the words he said, despite the fact that she   
felt her face burning. 'He's only saying it so we can pretend to be going out,' a voice said   
deep inside and she felt that odd sense of... what was it?... disappear. 'He's only making   
it up, anyway,' she thought this time to herself, her head sinking to the floor. 'What did   
you expect?'  
  
Dean and Seamus were grinning. "Is Ron in love?" Dean asked, his hands   
forward to try to squeeze Ron's cheeks.  
  
Ron, blushing, fell back as he tried to get out of George's reach. He wondered how   
Hermione was reacting to what he said. He didn't even know why he said it. A simple agreement   
like a yes would have done fine. Despite it all, however, he did mean it when he said Hermi   
looked cute whenever she was confused.   
  
Ron shook himself again. 'Just the effects of staying with a girl for so long,' he   
reasoned out. He glanced behind him, the warmth of the hand that stayed magnetized to his.   
'Is it?' he asked himself. He groaned, getting more annoyed at the thoughts that were coming.   
'This is Hermione! Hermi... best friend! Bossy Hermione Granger who has bushy brown hair,   
large front teeth, an incredible laugh-' He smacked himself this time, trying to get himself   
out of those thoughts. Dean and Seamus looked at him with raised brows.  
  
"Well, c'mon," Seamus said nervously, looking at Ron with a slight uneasiness at   
the sudden smack that Ron did to himself. "Breakfast already started."  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
"All right." With that, the two left. As they did, Hermione took off the cloak, her   
face still beet red.   
  
"Umm..."  
  
"You know why I said what I said, right?" Ron asked, his eyes looking at her, trying   
with all his might to find the flaws. Despite it, he remembered the feel of her in his arms,   
that laugh... 'God, what's WRONG with me?'  
  
Hermione looked down and Ron was confused as to why she all of a sudden looked   
downcast. She wouldn't have wanted him to think things like that towards her, would she?   
"Of course I know why," she replied as they exited the bathroom. "So we can have an alibi."  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah... to stick with the alibi," he agreed, somewhat half-heartedly.  
-------  
  
"We have to do this," Hermione muttered beneath her breath, their hands still   
magnetized together, their faces still staring at the door that would lead them to breakfast.   
"I mean, we have no excuse into missing breakfast every day until summer break! And that's...   
that's not till a few more months!"  
  
"We only have April, May, and June to pass by," Ron replied, picturing what would   
happen if he walked in the hall, hand-to-hand with Hermione. Malfoy's sneer; all the jeering   
and jokes. He shivered, glancing towards Hermione's direction.  
  
Hermione was flushing though, her eyes looking somewhat downcast. She was fingering   
her bushy brown hair, as if she seemed to want it to be flat for a change. Catching Ron's   
confused eye, her face turned pinker, her eyes not daring to get into contact with his. "I   
can understand why you wouldn't... want me to be seen like this... together with you," she   
said in a low whisper, her eyes becoming more downcast then ever. "But, we only have to wait   
till after my math class and then we can go to Hogsmeade and ask Honeyduke's how to reverse   
this and-" She rambled off, feeling Ron's gaze still towards her, his brown eyes rather large   
with surprise.  
  
"Hermi.."  
  
Hermione just began to try to get Ron's attention back towards the task at hand. But,   
before she could get another gesture or word out, Ron was now firmly gripping her hand. "I   
won't be humiliated in having the other boys in Hogwarts thinking that I've chosen you to go   
out with," Ron was saying softly, his brown eyes now unusually soft and doe-like. "I just mean   
facing Malfoy... You know him. You'd have to restrain me to not jab him, which would be   
extremely unfortunate since you are magnetized to my right hand."  
  
Hermione turned even redder. "Thanks, Ron," she said instead.   
  
"There you two LOVEBIRDS are!" A voice cried out. Malfoy was staring at Ron and then   
at Hermione, and lastly towards their enjoined hands. "Ohh... so the rumors ARE true!"  
  
Crabbe and Goyle weren't with him, Ron thinking them as already in the breakfast room   
wolfing down their food. "And to think, Hermione," Malfoy was continuing, "that you couldn't   
go any lower then being a simple Mudblood. You had to lower yourself even further in going   
out with a Weasley!"  
  
Ron was flaring again, his face red with anger, but Hermione was holding him back. It   
didn't take much strength since if she didn't move an inch forward, neither could Ron. "And to   
think, Malfoy," she began, her eyes twinkling dangerously, "that you couldn't just be a   
complete asshole. No... you also had to be a.. what was it your mother called after you when   
we went onto the train? Now, you know how good my memory is. Wasn't it D-"  
  
"ALL RIGHT!" Malfoy screeched, his face horrified. He was backing towards the door,   
his skin oddly a mixture of humiliation and anger. "I'll stop... just.. Don't. Say. That. Name."  
  
"Is that an order, D-"  
  
"NO! Of COURSE NOT!" Malfoy exploded again. "Please, Hermione." He said it so quickly   
that it seemed more like he was spitting out bile.   
  
"OH? I'm not a Mudblood, anymore?"  
  
Malfoy's cheeks were now turning red, his ears as bright as Ron's hair. "I-I.."  
  
"Get away from me," Hermi simply muttered and Malfoy already swung the door open and   
ran to his seat, in-between Crabbe and Goyle. Ron was looking at Hermione with appraisal.   
  
"What does Malfoy's mum call him?"  
  
Hermione shrugged, her hand still clutching on Ron's, the magnetism in-between their  
hands actually becoming stronger. "To tell you the truth, I have absolutely no idea."  
  
Ron's eyes were now twinkling, his mind no longer registering to the fact that they   
had entered the hall. Like expected, people from every table was hooting and asking questions   
like, "Have you two kissed?" and the considerable amount of jeering. The Slytherin table   
remained quiet, Malfoy's cheeks still pink even from its distance to the Gryffindor table.   
  
Harry and Ginny were sitting down, two reserved seats in front of them. Ron and Hermione  
happily sat down. Ginny glanced towards the enjoined hands and squealed. "I knew you two would  
get together!" she exclaimed, standing up and hugging her bro and Hermione. "When are you two  
going for your date? Are you going on a date?"  
  
Ron chuckled nervously, watching as Fred and George rushed to their sides, Parvati and  
Lavender giggling on the end of the table. "Is it true?" Fred asked, nudging his brother. "Is  
that why Harry covered for you?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Ronniekins sneaked into the girl's dormitory!" George exclaimed. "And sneaked into  
Hermione's bed!"  
  
"Where'd you hear that?"   
  
"Parvati and Lavender are gushing about it down the table," George replied. Ron groaned,  
watching as all the Gryfinndor boys were giving him thumbs up.  
  
"Look-"  
  
"Don't worry, everyone will try to keep it from the teachers. Heavens know what mum   
would do if she knows her baby is sneaking into a girls bedroom." George began laughing with  
Fred, and if on cue, the Owl Post came bursting through the windows. And, to everyone's complete  
surprise, a Howler dropped on Ron's lap. Fred and George backed away as the room fell silent.  
Ron, groaning even more, opened it.  
  
"RON WEASLEY!?!! WHAT IS IT THAT I'M HEARING OF YOU... *YOU* SNEAKING INTO THE GIRL'S  
DORMITORIES AT NIGHT!?!?!" The Slytherin students began cracking up and Ron began sinking into  
his chair. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR FATHER HAD GONE THROUGH!?! REPORTERS ASKING WHETHER IT WAS  
TRUE OR NOT THAT HIS SON WENT INTO A BED WITH ANOTHER GIRL! HAS IT GONE THAT FAR, RON WEASLEY!?!  
AND WHO IS THIS GIRL!?!?!" At the latter comment, Hermione began sinking in her chair. "IF I  
HEAR ANYMORE REPORTS OF YOU SNEAKING ANYWHERE WITH ANY GIRL AGAIN, START PACKING YOUR BAGS AND  
I'LL HAVE YOU LOCKED IN YOUR ROOM TILL... TILL...!!" And then it ended.  
  
Fred and George once more began cracking up, watching as the teacher's faces were   
either amused or disappointed. Dumbledore's face, however, was amused. Standing up, he began  
the morning speech. "Now as the ::ahem:: situation is put to light, I don't think I have to  
reprimand any boy from sneaking into any girl's dormitory anymore nights, do I?"  
  
Ron sunk into his chair deeper as all the eyes were turned on him. Dumbledore continued  
with his speech and once it was done, everyone began filing out. Hermione and Ron stayed in the  
hallway and then Harry appeared, the silver cloak happily in his hands. "Ron, can you make  
sure that this time it doesn't fall off?" Harry asked, and Ron glared at him. "I'll just tell  
Professor Trelawny that you fell into a pit full of alligators and the world's ending. That  
should get you out of her class." And then, with a smile and a wave, he ran up the steps for  
Divination.  
  
Hermione sighed, making sure Ron was covered with the cloak. "You ready?"  
  
Ron snorted as they continued to walk up the steps. They entered the room and Mr. Flitwick  
nodded Hermione towards a seat. Hermione sat down and took out her quill. Ron, however, was   
forced to sit Indian-style on the floor.   
  
"Today's test is as follows," Professor Flitcwick said, explaining the rules and then  
magically giving each a parchment. "You have 40 minutes. Begin."  
  
It was needless to say that that period went on and on for Ron, whose back by then was  
already aching. It was also needless to say that numerous times he had to run for cover when  
Professor Flitwick would come strolling down the aisle to see how everyone was doing. But, Ron  
was also rather interested. He stared at the paper across from Hermi and looked at a sixth year  
Ravenclaw's paper.   
  
"Hey, Hermi, the answer for number ten is 3.29871."  
  
Hermione, her arm being forced to stay in a very uncomfortable position since it was  
magnetized, chose to ignore him. She felt a cloth sweep her cheek and she could consciously  
feel Ron looking at her answers and to the sixth year Ravenclaw's. "Hey, he has a different  
answer for number twenty," Ron said, picking up the quill and scratching away Hermione's  
answer. Hermi, temper rising, grabbed the quill back and wrote down what she originally  
got. "Ron, sit back down and leave me alone!"  
  
"All right, all right... geez..." She sighed as she went back to her work, but then  
he continued to whisper. "Maybe you should re-check. You do know that he's in 'Ravenclaw'.   
They're the smart and clever ones."  
  
Hermione, not able to resist, gave out a kick and heard a hiss. "Shut up," she whispered,  
a deadly undertone in her voice that made Ron gulped. It was also needless to say that he  
shut up.  
-----  
  
Finally, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were in the library, the silver cloak tucked tightly  
in Harry's school bag. Ron's arm, however, was now stuck around Hermione's shoulder. Madame Pince,  
the librarian of Hogwarts, looked towards them with a shake of her head. But they sat down  
at the farthest table and got the books (however noisily) and skimmed through the pages.  
  
"All right... what exactly are we looking for?" Harry asked, watching with an amused  
smile as Ron was forced to work with his left hand.   
  
"Well, maybe a charm or something?" Hermione replied, already having a thick book called,  
"Charms and it's Cures" in front of her. "Or maybe they call this a hex? A curse?"  
  
"That's nice to hear," Ron muttered, picking up a book that had in thick letters, "Hexes."  
"What I'm wondering is why Honeydukes would have candy that *magnetizes* people together."  
  
"Well, we get to ask that question by the end of the day," Harry said.   
  
"What question?" Lee asked, taking a seat next to Harry. Fred and George followed suite,  
but their eyes were transfixed at Ron's arm that was around Hermione. "So... Ron... how you two  
doing?"  
  
Hermione frowned, picking up the book and staring hard at its pages. She didn't notice   
as the quill she had been using fell from the table. Ron, staring at it, sighed. Reaching down   
with his free hand, he was capable of picking it up. However, when he tried to raise his hand   
back up was the problem. The Magnet Beans must have came back double time for now, despite his   
will to it to stay, his hand smacked right onto the side of Hermione's butt.  
  
Hermione screamed, standing up and staring at Ron with shock. Fred and George, with Lee,   
were staring with dumbfounded eyes at the duo. Hermione, raising her hand, slapped Ron on the   
back of his head, but that action caused her to fall backwards with her hand stuck on his head.   
When they fell however, is when the magnet beans took their toll. Ron's head, being leveled up   
from Hermione's, was being forcefully pushed downwards.   
  
Hermione, seeing what was happening, tried to get her head away, but it was fruitless   
and in a moment's time, their lips were pulled together. And that was when Madame Pince and a   
few Slytherins came in to look at what all the commotion was.  
  
to be continued...  
  
Ne good? R/R please! ^_- 


	3. Part 3

A/N:  
  
Oh, poor Ronniekins and Hermione. And thanks to the ppls who told me who the math  
teacher is! (Professor Vector, who would have known ^-^) Newayz, I hope you enjoy this part!  
N, yes, now it has to start getting serious... well, a tad bit ^_-  
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
When Opposites Attract- Part 3  
By Iris Marie  
  
  
"RON WEASLEY! HERMIONE GRANGER!?!" Madame Pince yelled, her face going an unusual shade  
of red. The Slytherin students who accompanied her were laughing as Madame Pince tried to get  
Ron off of Hermione. What she didn't know was that they were magnetized. She took Ron by the  
stomach and tried in vain to get him off, but she couldn't and that caused the Slytherin students  
to laugh even harder.  
  
Eventually, she whipped out her wand and said, "Morbiliarbus!" Ron shocked, found his   
body moving away from Hermione. But, to everyone's complete surprise, as Ron moved upwards,   
Hermione's body was following him. Ron, trying desperately to push her away and him upward,  
accidentally had his hands on her chest, magnetized.  
  
"RON!!!!!" she screamed, trying in vain to push him away, but then her hands got stuck  
towards his shoulders and the magnetizing effects were getting worse. Once more Ron felt his  
head lowering, and he tried to get away. Madame Pince, getting sick on the scene, let go of the  
hold and Ron and the duo fell on the floor with a thump. Once more they were stuck on a very  
uncomfortable position. Ron's lips were now stuck to Hermione's cheek, Hermi able to turn her head  
before his lips hit hers.   
  
The Slytherin's were groaning, the scene grossing them out. Fred and George now hovered  
over them, Lee Jordan standing on the side. Harry, laughing, came to the entwined duo. "Need   
help?"  
  
Ron mumbled something, but since his lips were stuck on Hermione's cheek, all that came  
were unintelligible words. Hermione, the only one to understand, sent him a glare. "Ron, what  
have I told you about cursing?"  
  
Once more he mumbled something, Harry understanding the word asshole. "Well, he deserved  
it," Hermione replied. Ron's hands were back to his sides, no longer magnetized to the area which  
Hermi felt uncomfortable to mention. Madame Pince must have been complaining to Dumbledore by now  
and she didn't want to know what the Slytherin's made out of the situation. And, one Slytherin  
came back. Pansy Parkinson came over, about to comment, but Hermione was quicker.  
  
Hermione raised her hand and wasn't too much surprised when it slapped Ron's cheek. His  
lips came off her cheek and now he sat up, Hermione stuck to his side.  
  
"OWW!!!" he yelled, raising his hand to touch where her hand slapped him. However,   
just like Hermione's, his hand got magnetized and his hand flew to her cheek.  
  
"OWW!!!" she screamed, watching Pansy stare at them in complete shock. Lee and the twins  
were having similar reactions. Knowing the perfect excuse to explain this mess, she yelled, "How   
dare you!"  
  
Ron, not catching on, cringed. "Hermione, I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to smack you!  
I swear!"   
  
"Well sorry isn't going to cut it Ron Weasley! How dare you use that charm to make  
me come to you like that!"  
  
Pansy and the twins were confused, their brows furrowed. Even Ron was confused. "I mean   
really, Ron, I would come to you whenever you want me to," she said, coming to him and wrapping   
her arms around his tall frame. "You didn't need to charm me into coming back to you the way you  
did."  
  
Ron, confused even more, just stared at her as if she had gone completely draft. "Don't  
you think... umm..." Hermione glanced wildly about, and then saw on a book that was on the   
floor, "Learn How to Cook... Muggle Style! Complete Recipes from Spaghetti to Muffins!" Seeing  
the latter word, she said again, "Don't you think so, Muffin?"  
  
"Uhh... umm... yeah?" Pansy Parkinson pretended to barf, her face now disgusted. She turned  
around and walked away, not wanting to see any more of the scene. Lee and twins also walked away,  
but they were muttering "Muffin" and other jokes. When they were gone, Ron turned back to Hermi.  
"Muffin? Where'd you get that?"  
  
She picked up the cooking book and gave it to him. "Well, we all know how Madame Pince  
can't stand stuff like.. well..." she gestured towards them both, clearly emphasizing the term  
'relationship.' "And anyways, we had to explain why exactly we flew from across the room like  
that."  
  
"Is there such a thing as a magnetizing charm?"  
  
"Well, there's a charm that a boy would use to keep his girl close," Harry said. "Good   
cover up, at least. And it's time for third period."  
  
"Damn it," Ron muttered, remembering that now they all had Charms with the same  
Slytherin's that just saw the event. "What did I do?" he asked, glancing towards the ceiling.  
  
"You ate candy," Harry replied, grinning. And then they walked out the door.  
  
---------  
  
So they went to Professor Flitwick's Charm class and once they entered the room, was when  
the Slytherin side began laughing. "Hey Muffin!" They screamed, watching with amusement as Ron  
kept his arm around Hermione's shoulder. Only Malfoy didn't laugh since he was still traumatized  
with the fact that someone else knew the 'forbidden name.'  
  
"Today we are going to learn a new charm that-"  
  
"Why not as 'Muffin' the charms he knows!" Millicent Bulstrode yelled as the Slytherin  
side patted her back and laughed along. "I'm sure he knows the perfect charm to keep his girl  
in place."  
  
"Yeah!" Blaise Zabini added. "'Muffin' not only knows that, but knows how to sneak into his  
girl's bed at night! He knows how to keep his girl in place during the DAY and NIGHT!" They  
cracked up more, and Professor Flitwick cleared his throat to gain their attention back.  
  
"Please, students, calm down-"  
  
"That's what 'Muffin' has to do!" Pansy Parkinson cried out and Ron saw as even some of  
the Gryfinndor's were having problems in keeping their smiles and laughs to themselves. Harry,  
for one in particular, was not looking anywhere but down at his quill. His lips were trembling  
as if containing a smile and Ron kicked him. He looked up and he began chuckling along with  
the rest.  
  
Professor Flitwick was trying to sustain his smile, but it broke out upon his face. "We   
all know that 'Muffin' knows how to do a lot," he said and Ron sunk into his chair for the hundredth   
time that day, "-but we are in Charms class so let's start the lesson with charms and without  
'Muffin.' Now, everyone take out their wands.."  
  
The class progressed, but whenever the Slytherins got their chance, they would send  
notes flying with the words 'Muffin' on it. Finally, the class ended and they left.  
  
------  
  
The school day ended and the teachers allowed the students to go to Hogsmeade. Well, they  
allowed Hermione and Ron to go, but not before they had a little talk with them. Professor  
McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore spent at least 5 minutes lecturing them about kissing  
in public and sneaking to places at untimely hours. Ron suspected that Dumbledore knew since  
when he was speaking about how 'dangerous' walking the halls as certain times can be, he popped  
a candy in his mouth. But the worse was when Hermione had to use the invisibility cloak so Percy   
could have 'the talk' with Ron.   
  
They were in the common room, Harry in the hall with Seamus and Dean. Fred and George  
were on the couch, playing with a new invention of theirs. Percy then cleared his throat and  
he shifted uneasily on his feet. "Now, Ron, as the Head Boy and your older brother (plus mum's  
making me) we have to have a little talk about the ::ahem:: naughty thing."  
  
"Yeah! Tell him about the bee and the ant!" George called out from across the room.  
  
"The bee and the ant?" Fred asked, confused. "Are you sure it was an ant? Wouldn't it be  
bee and bee?"  
  
"I know it involves a bee. Mum was having a fit when dad-"  
  
"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!?!" Percy yelled, his face red. George and Fred shrugged, going  
back towards their invention. "Now, Ron, when two people fall in love... well... they want  
to express how much they... uhh... love each other. And well, when they express how much they   
love each other.. well... usually they do in the... uhh... umm... *physical* way, which is the   
naughty thing."  
  
Ron flushed, wondering whether he could safely run out of the room undetected. He felt  
Hermione's body being pressed against his back and he didn't even want to know how she was  
reacting.   
  
"Naughty thing?" Fred asked, intervening once again. "Percy, how can it be naughty when  
the two people will be making babies?" George laughed at Percy's face.  
  
"Do YOU TWO want to be explaining this to your little brother!?"  
  
Fred laughed, glancing towards George. "I don't think he'd fare very well," Fred said.  
"Don't you think, George?"  
  
"Nope, he won't fare very well at all. And poor Hermione... she'd be the one to fare  
the worst." With that comment, the twins burst out laughing, their little invention completely  
forgotten in their mirth. Percy, shaking his head, led his younger brother away from the duo  
and into a small corner of the common room.  
  
"Since we're now away from those two clowns, let's continue," he paused, raising his hand  
and then allowing it to fall. His face was beet red and Ron knew that Percy wished he could just  
send him to George and Fred. If Hermione wasn't with him, he just might. But he knew that if the  
twins explained it to him, with Hermione right behind him, he could NEVER face her again. Which  
would be extremely unfortunate since he was magnetized to her. Finally, Percy continued, a hand  
running nervously through his thick red hair. "Well, Ron, ::ahem:: it goes like this..."  
  
Well, let's just say that by the time Percy finished, Ron was debating whether to crawl  
to a little corner and cringe or laugh at loud at how Percy explained it. Fred and George,  
however, chose the laughing. Before Percy could get another word out, however, Ron raced  
out the common room and into the hallway.  
  
Once they were out, Hermione refused to take off her cloak. Ron, forcing it off of her,  
found both her hands covering her mouth, tears of laughter already falling. When he sent her  
a bewildered look, she couldn't hold it in any longer and she began roaring with it. Ron soon  
followed suite.  
  
So now they were in Hogsmeade, entering Honeyduke's. The whole kissing thing in the library  
was categorized silently as something that would never be mentioned, and definitely forgotten. But  
Ron couldn't forget it. It wasn't just only his first time to kiss a girl, but that girl was Hermione  
Granger! And then the feelings and sensations that came when his lips touched hers. Perhaps it was  
only the things that people would feel when experiencing their first kiss, but it was such a new  
and intoxicating feeling that, despite his will to change his mind, he wanted to experience again.  
And he quietly thought that it couldn't be experienced again if it wasn't Hermione. Of course, that  
thought was stuck deep, DEEP inside his mind and it didn't bother him much. So, they continued on  
their course to Honeyduke's, and were surprised when they found the store empty. Behind the counter   
was the shopkeeper, a box and four coins in front of him.  
  
"Umm, excuse me?" Hermione muttered, walking forward.  
  
The shopkeeper looked up and sighed. "I'm sorry, but we're closed."  
  
"Closed? Why is Honeyduke's closed?"  
  
"Well, we're missing a whole crate of Every Flavor Beans. In it's place was this." He  
motioned towards the box. And then he picked up four knutes. "And this. We found them both where  
the crate of Every Flavor Beans would be."  
  
"What is in the box?" Harry asked innocently.  
  
"Well, the makers seemed to have called them Magnet Beans," the shop-keeper said, picking  
up a bean and then shaking his head. "It's an ingenious idea, but we can't sell them. Sir Zonko   
would love to have them as a joke, but he can't sell them without knowing who the inventor/s are  
and what the lasting effects are."  
  
At the latter sentence, Ron froze. 'Inventors!?' He pushed Harry out of the store and Hermi  
had no say since she was magnetized. When they were outside, Ron almost bursted. "INVENTORS! I'm  
such an idiot!"  
  
"What are you talking about!?"  
  
"Fred and George! My own brothers! All summer long they've been playing around with these  
ideas and I just realized that this must be one of them! Who else would make candy that would  
force people to be magnetized?"  
  
"They should have known!" Hermione cried out. "They put it there so we can be like their  
rats or something!"  
  
"Once I see them-" And as if his wish was granted, Fred and George were scaring a bunch  
of first year Hufflepuffs. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY!" Ron screamed and they turned around. The  
twins, wondering what trouble they got into, bounded towards them.  
  
"What is it?" George asked. "Do you need a better lesson then what Percy taught you?"  
  
"Lesson?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron shook his head, clearly telling him he didn't want to know. "So, my dear, sweet, big  
older brothers," Ron began. "So tell me. Did you invent anything.. oh... I don't know... something  
called Magnet Beans?"  
  
Fred looked at him as if he was mental. "Magnet Beans? What the hell is a magnet bean?"  
  
"Candy that MAGNETIZES people together!"  
  
"Cool idea, Ron, but why are you asking that to us?"  
  
"You're the ones who created it," Ron said.  
  
Fred and George exchanged glances. "I'm glad you think so, bro, but the only thing we   
came up with is this." And then in his hand was a candy wrapped. "We put a charm on it to  
enlarge someone's tongue, but that's the only form of candy we've came up with."  
  
"OY! FRED! GEORGE!" Lee Jordan screamed from the door of The Three Broomsticks. "Madame  
Rosmerita is giving us FREE butterbeers!"  
  
Fred and George gave each other high fives and then ran. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sighed.  
"They play a lot of jokes, but one thing they won't do is lie," Ron said, sitting down cross-legged.  
"Lasting effects... what ARE the lasting effects."  
  
"Hey guys!" Ginny said, standing next to them. "Did you hear about Honeyduke's being  
closed? Mum will be so disappointed we didn't get her any Coconut Ice. And dad really wanted  
some Fizzing Wizzbees."  
  
Ron nodded, running a free hand over his hair. "So where are your little friends?"  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes. "Mourning cause Ron Weasley's taken," she muttered. Hermione  
blushed, staring down. "They're at the Three Broomsticks because Madame Rosmerita is giving out  
free butterbeers. The Honeyduke's shopkeeper wants to make up for his shop being closed so he  
got her to give them to the students." Ginny paused, her eyes at Ron's arm. "Are you ever going  
to let go of her? I know you guys might like each other, but I haven't seen you two stop touching  
since this morning!"  
  
"Well, I don't want to if I haven't yet," Ron replied. "C'mon. We might as well get some  
butterbeers since they're free. And try to forget this mess."  
  
"You can try," Hermione said. "But someone made it and that someone knows the solution  
to this whole thing."  
  
Ginny stared at her, her brows furrowed. "Hermione, what are you talking about?"  
  
Hermi blushed, realizing that Ginny didn't know. Finally, she sighed. "You might as well  
know, Ginny." And then she explained the whole situation to her. By the end, Ginny was grinning,  
her eyes staring straight towards the arm that stayed magnetized to Hermione's shoulder. And Ron  
and Hermione, who were too deeply absorbed in their problem, didn't see what Harry saw. A small  
conspiratal smirk and a twinkle in the eyes.  
  
-------  
The next day progressed, Harry not able to talk to Ginny about Ron and Hermione. Thankfully  
that night Ron was capable of keeping the cloak on him AND not get caught by Lavender and Parvati.  
Of course, the cat was a problem, Crookshanks seeming to enjoy clawing against the door at the  
late hours. By the time Harry got to breakfast, Hermione and Ron were off doing who knew what,  
but most likely arguing. Harry seeing Ginny with an empty seat next to her sat down.  
  
"All right, what did you do?" Harry asked, remembering the previous day events.  
  
Ginny looked up, her brows furrowed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"When Hermione was explaining the thing to you, you had this look on."  
  
"Look? Harry, that's completely ridiculous-" Ginny paused as Harry was giving her his own  
Don't-Lie-Cause-Cause-I-Know look. She sighed and finally she took out two necklaces with stones   
on them. "Here, just give each one to whichever. When it turns blue, or any other color, the   
beans would have worn off."  
  
"I knew it! You were the inventor of it!"  
  
Ginny grinned. Hermione walked into the breakfast room with Ron, and before they sat down,  
Ginny turned back to Harry. "Hey, I'm still, ya know, Fred and George's sister. It runs in the  
family." Harry smiled at her and Ginny's cheeks warmed.  
  
Ron and Hermione took a seat and Harry produced the two necklaces. "Ta-dah!"  
  
Ron looked at him, staring at it in confusion. "What is that?"  
  
"Look, I really didn't mean for YOU two to eat it," Ginny said. "But, here's something I  
made last night. It'll help you two to figure out when it wears off." She dug into her robes and  
produced a pouch. Opening it, she took out two beans. "I've also produced something that might  
reverse it."  
  
"YOU were the one who MADE it!?!?" Hermione asked.  
  
Ginny blushed, giving a bean to each person. "Like I said, I didn't mean for YOU TWO to  
actually EAT them!" She looked down and nudged the beans closer to each person. "And here. Just  
eat that and I'm sure it'll wear off in a couple of minutes."  
  
Ron and Hermione picked up their bean, and shrugging, popped them in their mouths. Once more  
they felt that wonderful taste. However, when they actually swallowed it was when the amulets they  
wore began glowing brighter. The utensils on each of the tables began shaking, the metal fork,  
spoons, and plates beginning to point to Ron and Hermione's direction.  
  
"Umm... hehe..." Ginny was staring at her pouch, her hand behind her head and was laughing  
nervously. "Umm... I think I grabbed the wrong pouch..."  
  
"YOU WHAT!"  
  
The metal utensils began floating in the air. "DUCK!!!!"  
  
to be continued...  
  
Oh wells, it became serious for a few moments. Hehe... I love writing this. Please r/r!  
  



	4. Part 4

A/N:  
  
So I took a little break, I could have taken a longer one ^-^ Go on and READ and REVIEW!  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
When Opposites Attract- Part 4  
By Iris Marie  
  
  
"DUCK!" Ron heard Ginny scream as the metallic forks and spoons were shaking. He had no   
say on whether or not he was to duck since Hermione already fell on all fours beneath the table,   
her wand held out. The room was deadly quiet, the spoons and forks still shaking in the air, but   
not moving. And then, the Weasley twins began to laugh, giving each other high fives with their   
wands in their grasps.  
  
"GOTCHA!" Fred screamed, racing across the room and waving his wand. The spoons fell   
back to where they originally were and George was already in front of Ron and Hermione. "You   
know, you could have told us."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That you two were magnetized," Fred said, whispering. Everyone started to come back   
from under the tables, looking around and laughing uncertainly. "Did we scare you?"  
  
Before Ron and Hermione could respond, Professor McGonagall was having a fit.   
"WEASLEYS!!!" she screamed and Fred smirked. "Oh wells, here we go again, George."  
  
They ran out from under the table and greeted Professor McGonagall with witty smiles and  
slyful remarks. But, she was used with them, and with a slight nod towards the door, Fred and   
George sighed, knowing they couldn't get away. But, Harry saw them give high fives again before  
they exited the room. Ginny, however, was looking towards her pouch of beans and found that it  
was the wrong pouch, but also the wrong beans. "Opps... gave you the normal beans that I was   
going to test on later."  
  
Hermione sighed, standing up with Ron. "C'mon. Might as well go to your dormitory and   
get it." And the four of them walked out of the room, the breakfast table still quiet. Clearly  
they all thought that they were going to get hit by forks and spoons.  
  
---------  
  
They entered the common room and went up the girl's staircase. Ron and Harry were under   
the cloak, just in case any few Gryfinndor girls had come back for something they forgot. But,   
when they reached Ginny's door, there was no sign of anyone and they opened it.  
  
What they saw was something they would never forget. Crookshanks was testing his claws   
on some papers and there were ripped pouches with spilled beans everywhere. "CROOKSHANKS!!!"   
Ginny screamed, running forward to the spilled beans. She looked around helplessly, looking   
towards one book in particular that Crookshanks had used to 'test' his claws with. "Oh, no, my   
work... all summer long work!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"All the formulas and charms and stuff to make these were in there."  
  
"Are there any more to reverse us?" Ron asked, staring around.  
  
Ginny looked towards the floor, looking towards the beans. "Well, maybe one of these are  
the ones."  
  
"Well, anything would be better then nothing," Ron muttered, walking towards the beans   
and staring at each one.  
  
"Uh... Ron, I DID you know create more charms on each bean for different purposes.   
That's why I categorized them with different colored pouches. And that's why I need the Every   
Flavor Beans to make them."  
  
"You STOLE!?!"  
  
"I gave them the magnetized beans."  
  
"Yeah, thanks A LOT, Ginny."  
  
"Oh shut up and stop being so grouchy. Now, those magnetized beans were..."  
  
"They were manila colored."  
  
Ginny gathered all the beans and piled them up. "All right. Here's a manila bean. But,  
I'm not sure what color the reversal was."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
Ginny picked up the torn book, opened it up, and then threw it away. "Completely useless."  
  
Harry, picking the book up as well, took out his wand. "Reparo!" And to everyone's anxious   
eyes, the books pages began to mend, the once ripped pages now fixed. When he opened it up,   
however, the ink was all smudged all over the paper. "Umm.. did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Can't repair words," Hermione said, taking the useless book and throwing it in the   
garbage. "You can repair the book to its original state. But, the words weren't there to begin   
with so the spell can't bring them back." She began to pick up the other torn objects that   
Crookshanks ripped. And finally she got to Crookshanks and brought him out of the door. "I'm   
sorry, Ginny."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. If you two didn't eat them, I suppose you wouldn't be magnetized to my  
brother. And I feel REALLY sorry for you to be magnetized to Ron." Ron frowned, looking towards  
the beans and picking up one.   
  
"You know, what can be worse then this?" He asked and popped the bean in his mouth.  
  
"RON! NO! What COLOR was that!?!"  
  
"Green," he muttered and then was shocked as a whole new sensation filled him. Raising   
his hands, he saw them start to gather leaves. His whole body was shrinking and when he looked   
down, he saw a stem taking form. "GINNY!" He screamed as roots formed at his feet.  
  
Ginny, sighing, grabbed a pot, magicked soil in it, and then put Ron in it. "I TOLD you   
not to eat one until I know what each beans were." And then, Ron's leaves began shaking and his   
pot flew to Hermione's feet. "Oy, I suppose not even as a plant can I not be magnetized," Ron   
muttered, a wonderful green mouth at the middle of the stem moving. "Ginny, pass me that blue   
one."  
  
"Ron, why would you want to eat that one?"  
  
"Hey, anything's better then a plant."  
  
Hermione, picking him up, shook her head. "You're easier to carry around as a plant. And   
I'll have a better excuse as to why I have to keep you close."  
  
"Really? And what would that be?"  
  
"My plant's sick and needs special attention. I'm sure Professor Sprout will stand up for  
me."  
  
"Well then, why don't you be a plant? I want to be a human! GINNY! CHANGE ME BACK!"  
  
"I'm not sure whether I did make a reversal."  
  
"WHAT!?!"  
  
"Well, maybe I did. Here, eat this one," Ginny popped the blue one in his mouth and in a  
moment's time, the leaves began disappearing and the old Ron was back. Well, Hermione had him   
cradled in her arms since she had once been holding the plant. Hermi blushed, letting him go. It  
was needless to say that she was red.  
  
"I'm not eating anymore!"  
  
"Fine, then I will!" Hermione did and popped two in her mouth. Ginny turned pale, waiting  
anxiously. She tried to remember how many different beans she had made, and knew at least one of  
them turned the eater into a balloon. And then, to her fear, it happened. Hermione, chewing   
peacefully, felt her waist expand. "WHAT!?!"  
  
"Expanding charm," Ginny muttered. "Which other one did you eat?"  
  
The answer came almost immediately as Hermi shrieked as little bubbles began forming   
against her enlargened form. "WHAT ARE THESE!?!"  
  
"I'm not sure," Ginny said, staring at them in complete wonder. "Wow, you don't think   
I got the blemish charm to work, do you?"  
  
"GIINNYYY!!!!" Hermione screamed as she continued to expand. To Ron's complete unfortune,  
he was now floating in the air, his side stuck to her enlargened one.  
  
"Hermione, suck it in!" he cried out as her waist continued to expand. He felt something   
forming at the sides of his head, and when he glanced towards it, he saw two awful blemishes   
begin to form at both sides of his head. He raised his arm trying to get his head away, but the   
blemishes grew too fast and in a moment's time, it had captured his head in-between them.   
"OYY!!! I CAN'T BREATH!!!!!"  
  
"Harry, look for a gray one!" Ginny screamed as she was forced into a corner. Hermione's  
body was expanding fast, almost covering the whole room.   
  
"I CAN'T! I'M PINNED AGAINST THE WALL!" she heard Harry scream from across the room.   
Ginny, sighing, caught sight of two gray ones on the floor a few feet in front of her. About   
to grab it, she was forced back even further as Hermione's enlargened body took that space up.   
  
Looking at the beans she had, she took the pink one, thinking of it as the shrinking bean.   
Thankfully, her memory served her correct and she grew smaller. "GINNY!?! WHERE ARE YOU!?!" she   
heard Hermione thunder above. Ginny, seeing an open roll, dove under. It was dark, the little   
crevice between the two blemishes allowing only a tiny light to enter. And then, she saw two   
boulder-like beans. Raising her wand, she screamed, "Morbiliarbus!" The bean flew to the opening   
and Ginny ran after it. When she reached outside, however, she saw her brother trying desperately   
to get his head out of two huge blemishes. Harry was pressed against a wall, pushing against   
Hermione's growing body.  
  
Ginny, seeing the mound of flesh beginning to roll towards her, raised her wand and said,  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" the beans flew up. "HERMIONE!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, but   
since she was so tiny, so was her voice. She watched as the bean stayed levitated.   
  
"HARRY!" Hermione screamed and Ginny watched as her mouth opened. Taking her wand, she  
once more said "Morbilarbus!" Hermione continued. "HARRY! THAT PINCHES! CAN'T-" But she was cut  
short as something flew in her mouth. She sputtered, half-choking in surprise. But then she   
swallowed and miraculously, at least to Ron and Harry, she began to shrink back to her normal size.   
When her body had gone back to her old size, they stared around, wondering where Ginny was. Then,   
sparks from the floor caught their attention. Bending down, they saw Ginny jumping up and down.   
  
She said something in a tiny voice and Harry lent his hand down. She jumped on and he   
brought her close to his ear. "Use the Shrinking Charm on that gray bean!" she said and Harry,  
wondering what the Shrinking Charm was, was answered. "It's Reducio!"  
  
Harry, nodding, brought her back down and picked up the gray bean. "Reducio!" The bean   
shrunk to such a small size that he could barely see it. Carefully bringing it down, Ginny jumped  
on his hand and ate it. Almost immediately, her body began to grow back, and when she came, Harry  
still had his arm around her. They both blushed scarlet and stepped away from each other.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No, thank you. Hermione almost suffocated me!"  
  
"Hey, you were lucky!" Ron protested. "My head was in-between two huge blemishes!"  
  
Hermione turned red and finally Ginny looked down at the last bean she had. "Nope, if I   
know this bean, this is the farting bean." She surveyed the black bean and grinned. "I suppose   
Crookshanks ate them or something."  
  
"Wouldn't that have harmful after effects?" Hermione asked anxiously.  
  
"Might die-" Ginny, seeing her friend pale drastically, continued in a hurry. "-Of   
hunger. The beans really aren't really meant as a meal."  
  
"Can't you make another batch of the reversals?" Ron asked.  
  
"I had it all written down. But, as you can see, I lost all my work. Don't worry, Ron,   
it'll wear off eventually. The charm wasn't THAT strong!"  
  
"Uh-huh," Ron muttered. "Eventually."  
  
-----   
  
  
The trio lounged in the common room, the day going especially worse as if to spite them  
even more. Snape was extra snappy, mentioning any word that might relate to 'Muffin' and ask Ron   
if he could define it and why he might be asking. The Slytherins, needless to say, were having   
fun that period.  
  
Professor Vector graded the tests and handed them back to the students. Hermione was even  
grouchier as she realized that she was indeed wrong. What they later realized why she was wrong was   
what caused her to become grouchier. When Ron scratched out her answer and replaced the one he   
saw the Ravenclaw have, Hermione accidentally misplaced the decimal point from re-writing it.   
Ron now was trying in vain to keep her from exploding.  
  
"You guys smell," Ginny complained, sniffing them and then turning away. "Aren't you two  
ever going to bathe?"  
  
"I'd rather roll in pig feces then that," Hermione snapped, staring at the paper that,  
for once, didn't have a 100 on top. "You don't actually think I'd go naked in front of Ron, while  
MAGNETIZED to Ron, just so I can keep my hygiene up, do you?"  
  
"What about change clothing? You two have been wearing the same robes for the past two  
days!"  
  
"Well, I'll stink if I WANT to stink!" Ron said, picking up his wand and sending sparks  
in the air. He glanced towards the amulet, wondering again why it had glowed. He was still   
magnetized, the whole breakfast escapade a prank. He had asked Ginny that, but all she did was  
shrugged.  
  
"HELLO everybody!" Fred and George came through the portrait door, bouncing over and   
pushing to get a seat. "Why did you keep that secret from US!?!" George asked.  
  
Hermione sighed, leaning her head back. "To escape the teasing and inevitable taunting,  
perhaps?"  
  
"Hey, couldn't have been worse then just allowing us to watch you two fall on top of  
each other... let's say, twice?"  
  
"True," Ron muttered. "Look, do you two know anyway to reverse this?"  
  
"Hey, it was Ginny's charm, not ours. We don't know anything about it, plus it was she   
who put the spell on it."  
  
"I made it because I was bored!"  
  
"You still made it," Fred said. "Maybe Dumbledore knows how to reverse it, but it was   
you who cast the charm. Oh, and Hermione?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Neville wants to see you. He's waiting in the hallway."  
  
Hermione sighed, standing up and throwing the invisibility cloak towards Ron. "I wonder   
what he wants?"  
  
  
------  
  
  
Hermione opened the Fat Lady and saw Neville standing with his two hands clasped tightly   
in front of him. She smiled, coming forward and tapped his shoulder. He jumped, staring at her   
for a moment and then turning bright red. "Fred said you wanted to talk to me?"  
  
Neville nodded, his face turning even redder. "I... well... I wanted to know whether or   
not you and Ron really are... well... going out?" Hermione stood perplexed, wondering why   
Neville was acting so nervous. "Everyone's talking about it and I did see you two walk into   
the breakfast table hand in hand... then there's that talking about Muffin and kissing in the   
library..." He then trailed off and his eyes went back to Hermione. "I just need to hear from   
you whether or not you... well... really like him."  
  
  
"Whatever for, Neville?"  
  
He ducked his head down and Hermione then realized with a sinking feeling WHY he would   
be so nervous and anxious to know. She felt Ron's body being pressed against her back and he   
whispered softly in her ear, "Careful, Hermi. This kid LIKES you." Neville looked up towards her,   
his hands twisted together, but his eyes large and anxious. "Hermione Granger... I... well... I   
like you," he trailed off and Hermione didn't know what to say. "You helped me out with Snape   
and you were always so nice to me. Even the during that first day on the train... remember? You   
helped me find Trevor." Hermione smiled at the remembrance of that. "So... do you really like   
him, Hermione?"  
  
Hermi glanced towards Neville, opening her mouth and then closing it. Ron's warm hand   
was still in hers and her heart gave a fluttering beat, knowing he was near her. Once more she   
looked towards Neville who had his eyes towards the floor. Taking a step forward, she placed a   
hand on his shoulder. "Yes, I do like Ron. And I like you, too, Neville. But you're more like   
a brother." Hermione said. Neville nodded, now smiling at her.  
  
"OH! HERMIONE LIKES RON!!!!!!!!" Fred yelled, a recorder zipping out of Neville's robes   
and into his hands. Hermione shrieked as the muggle device almost slammed into her cheek. "Once   
you guys get un-magnetized, this will be VERY entertaining, don't you think?"  
  
"Where'd you get that, Fred?"  
  
"Dad was toying around with these over the summer and just recently we were able to   
figure out what exactly it was used for," George said. "A very USEFUL muggle device."  
  
"Yes, very."  
  
Neville grinned. "I'm sorry, Hermione. And Ron," he said as he walked forward and felt   
a solid figure. Taking what felt like the cloak, he pulled it off and there was Ron. "They said   
that they'd let me try one of their new cream puffs if I did it."  
  
Ron groaned, staring as Fred and George continued to dance around each other. "Does   
everyone know now?"  
  
"The majority," Dean said, stepping out with Seamus. "Well, the majority of the   
Gryfinndor boys. You'll be lucky to know that we made sure that Parvati and Lavender didn't   
find out. Imagine they did. Your secret would have been blown."  
  
"That's for sure," Hermione muttered. Harry walked out into the hallway. "Were you in on   
it, too, Harry?"  
  
"In on what?"  
  
Ginny stepped out of the portrait this time, her cheeks flushed. "Were you, too,   
Ginny?" Ron asked. She turned red, glancing at Harry, but then looking towards Ron. "What?"  
  
"Are you two okay?"  
  
Harry and Ginny nodded, stepping away from each other and both turning red. Ron caught   
Fred and George giving each other looks. "Why wouldn't we be, Ron?" Harry asked, coming forward   
and catching the muggle device that was in Fred and George's hand. "Hey. Where'd you get the   
tape recorder?"  
  
"Is that what Muggles call it?" George asked, staring at it in wonder. "Well, we got   
Hermione to confess that she liked Ron."  
  
"I do not!" she protested. "Not in the way you're suggesting!"  
  
"What way was I suggesting?" George asked.  
  
"Exactly what you think!"  
  
"Well, since everyone's not as smart as Hermione Granger, I don't think I understand,"   
George said, his chin cupped in his hands and eyes upward. Fred smirked, waiting for Hermione's   
response.  
  
"In a girlfriend-boyfriend type of way."  
  
"My, my Hermione," George said, shaking his head and grinning from ear to ear. "When *I*   
said 'liked', I meant as a friend would like a friend. Gees, if you're thinking of it THAT way,   
watch out Ron. She might like you."  
  
"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"  
  
"If you were thinking of it," Fred said. "Then that means that you want it to be implied   
that way. So, deep down in your subconscious, you're wishing it."  
  
Hermione swelled up, her face turning bright red from either embarrassment or anger (Ron   
somehow knew it was more on the angry side) and opened her mouth to scream. But, McGonagall came   
forward and the words she was about to say sputtered from her mouth.  
  
"What is the hold up here?" she asked, staring at her students and even more towards Ron   
who had his hand clasped with Hermione's. Her eyes softened a tad bit, but then she glanced at   
everyone else. "Why are all of you outside in the hallway and not in your dormitories?"  
  
"We're sorry, Professor McGonagall," Neville said.  
  
"Yup," Fred said, the tape recorder safely tucked inside the rolls of his robes. "We'll   
just be heading back inside-"  
  
"Fred Weasley."  
  
"Yes, Professor?" He asked, his eyes going suddenly innocent.  
  
"Don't you try that look on me, mister. What do you have in your robes?"  
  
"Robes?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley. Robes. That thing that's poking out of it."  
  
George covered his mouth, wondering whether or not Fred would dare to say it. "Well,   
Professor, as a boy my age wouldn't it be common?"  
  
Hermione choked, as well as Ginny, shocked that Fred would dare do anything like that   
to McGonagall. The rest of the spectators were trying to hold in their mirth. McGonagall seemed   
unfazed and with a slight nod, she turned around and walked stiffly around the corner of the   
hallway. George finally cracked up, leaning against his brother and heaving with laughter he   
could no longer control. Dean and Seamus were in awe at Fred who had dared and Neville was   
standing there perplexed. He didn't get it and Harry was forced to explain it to him. When   
Harry finished, Neville turned red and looked towards his feet.  
  
They soon filed into the common room, Fred and George rushing up to their dormitories   
to now try to figure out how to modify the taped recording. Dean, Seamus, and Neville soon   
left in their own accord, trying to figure out something more interesting then just sitting   
down. And now Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione sat by themselves in the common room. Hermione   
was still speechless, her anger, for once, forced to go down without her screaming. And Ron   
was simply confused as to why his sister and Harry wouldn't even glance at each other.  
  
"Hey, look Hermione," Ginny said, pointing towards a book on the floor. "Isn't that   
your Rune's study book?"  
  
Hermi nodded, reaching down and grabbing for it. But before she reached back up,   
everyone was gaping at her. "Don't!" Ron screeched and to her complete fascination, she   
realized that Ron's hand was on the couch, her two hands on the book and her body not   
touching his. "We're not magnetized!"  
  
"Don't JINX IT!" Hermi yelled. She sat back up, the book on her lap. Both her hands   
were folded above it and her body still didn't touch Ron's. Even though she was rejoicing,   
something in her dampened. She no longer felt his warm skin in contact with hers, and that   
fact actually saddened her. She shook herself, shocked to say the least, of her thoughts.   
  
"Stand up," Ginny said with caution, watching at the amulets the two wore. They weren't   
glowing which completely confused her. Hermi and Ron nodded, each slowly getting up from their   
position. They still weren't forced together.   
  
"Hey! It's working!"  
  
"Ron! Will you stop it! You'll jinx it!"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Take a step away from each other," Ginny instructed and they did.   
Once more nothing happened.  
  
"You see, Hermione," Ron muttered, about to take another step. "Told you we're not   
magnetized anymore." And with that, he turned his back and was about to walk completely away   
when he felt a force hit him from the front and in a moment's time, his back slammed into hers.   
  
"Didn't jinx it, huh?" Hermione spat, her anger rising again.  
  
to be continued...  
  
The next part, most likely, will be the last. Of course, note that 'most likely' is in   
there meaning it's not definite. Like this part? The please mail me with your comments!  
  
(c) Copyright 2000 


	5. Part 5: Last Part

Author Notes:  
  
I'll make this short so don't worry. This is the last part so I hope you enjoy it! Don't   
forget to fill that green box down there! Oh, and this part is short and there's SAPPINESS AND   
MUSHINESS AHEAD! N, I mean BIG TIME.   
  
Usual disclaimers apply.  
  
  
When Opposites Attract- Part 5  
By Iris Marie  
  
  
Hermione was still in a bad temper by the time Ron and her went up to go to sleep. She   
kept muttering, "Almost... almost..." and Ron tried to keep her temper down. When they entered   
the room, Parvati and Lavender were thankfully not there and Crookshanks was locked up in Ginny's  
room, upon request.  
  
"What do think is up with Harry and Ginny?" Ron asked, trying to get Hermione out of   
her bad temper.  
  
She looked up, about to snap some remark, but she stopped herself and sighed. "Who   
knows?" Ron climbed into bed and Hermione laid her head upon his chest. She yawned, the   
magnetism at least beginning to fade. She closed her eyes, hearing Ron's steady heartbeat.   
She felt lulled a bit, ready to close her eyes and sleep, but then he continued to talk.  
  
"They weren't even staring at each other, you know? It was as if they had some big  
secret between them... a secret *only* for them." He sat there pondering for a few minutes.   
"You don't think..."  
  
"Think what, Ron?" Hermione asked sleepily, watching as Ron's eyes were growing wide.  
  
"That they might have been kissing, do you?"  
  
Hermione now sat up, her eyes directly towards Ron. The invisibility cloak was off,   
for now, until they hear Parvati and Lavender's nosy giggles coming from the stairs. "Ginny   
and Harry? Them... kissing?"  
  
"Ginny likes him."  
  
"I know Ginny likes him. Ginny had *always* liked him."  
  
"And Harry likes her."  
  
Now Hermione gaped. "He said that?"  
  
"Well, maybe not say, but you'd have to be blind not to see it. Did you see the way   
he was looking at her when she confessed she was the maker of the beans? Plus, all the other   
times. It's just like the way I look at y-" he sputtered off, his face getting awfully red.   
"-ya girls." Ron said quickly, shocked that a sentence like the one he was about to say was   
about to be said.  
  
Hermione smiled, leaning her head on her propped arm, her side facing him. "Well then,   
if he's looking towards Ginny the way you look towards me, then he *must* like her, huh?"  
  
Ron was flustered, staring hard towards the invisibility cloak that was bundled. Taking   
it, he covered himself. He heard Hermione laugh and he felt the cloak rise and Hermione snuck   
into the cloak with him. "Ron?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"When the beans wear off..."  
  
He glanced towards her, wondering why she had suddenly turned pink. With this situation,  
wouldn't it be *him* who would be turning red? "When the beans wear off...?"  
  
"Well... I... oh never mind." She brushed the cloak off her and sat on the bed, her hand   
still in his.  
  
Ron took off the cloak, staring at her, confused. "Hermione, if you bring up something   
concerning the word 'bean' we can't just shrug it off. Now, when the beans wear off..?"  
  
"Are you going to miss me?"  
  
"Miss you? Hermione, I'll be seeing you everyday!"  
  
"But I mean, miss me in the sweet way. Since, you know, you like me and all." She was   
smirking and Ron felt his ears warm up.  
  
"Is this your way of letting loose the anger that had been building?"  
  
Hermione nodded, nudging closer to him. "You made me get the answer wrong in my math   
test."  
  
"I was only trying to help."  
  
"Yeah, since you like me and everything, right, Muffin?" she asked, grinning wickedly.  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes, but he couldn't deny the fact that deep inside he felt something  
warm at the word she spoke. "Well now, my little freckled Muffin, aren't you going to reply?"  
  
"Can't you just yell at me, Hermione? It's so much easier then this!"  
  
"Yeah, but I'm rather enjoying this. And then there's that prank that Fred and George   
pulled off! Oh, Muffin."  
  
Ron groaned, staring at Hermione who continued to smirk happily. Next time he'll make   
sure to let her blow off steam when she needed to. Anything was better then this! But then, he   
remembered something. "Hey, Hermione, you said you liked me, too, you know."  
  
She looked up. "Really, Muffin-wuffin? When?"  
  
Ron grimaced slightly at the over-mushy nickname. "Fred and George tape-recorded it."  
  
Her eyes glinted dangerously for a moment, but then she shrugged and snuggled closer.   
"I didn't say it the way-"  
  
"Yeah you did," he replied quickly, watching with satisfaction as the 'muffin' she was   
forming on her lips died. "Just like what Fred said, 'If you thought of it that way, then you   
meant it that way' or something like that."  
  
"Fred's wrong."  
  
"Is he, my little bookworm?" he asked, his eyes staring directly into hers. They were   
now nose to nose and the teasing between them instantly died. A magnetism was forming between   
the two lips that were only inches apart and whether it be from the bean magnetism or not,   
their lips were moving together till they touched. Both of their worlds exploded, the tenderness   
of each kisses sending warm chills through them. Well, warm chills until a large scream of   
victory was heard and a flash caused them to wake up from their daze.  
  
"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Lavender yelled, her and Parvati stumbling out of the closet. Ron   
and Hermione jumped away from each other, each one still rather dazed from the kiss that had   
ensued. But, when they looked at each other, they were even further shocked. Ron was on one   
side of the bed, Hermione the other and there was nothing that felt like they had to be forced   
together. "WE HAVE IT! WE HAVE IT!" Lavender and Parvati continued to scream at the top their   
lungs, doing a weird dance and waving the picture they had in the air with victory.  
  
Hermione looked at Ron, her eyes as confused as ever. Maybe she wasn't magnetized   
anymore, but she still did feel somewhat magnetized. And this time, without anything between   
them that was forced, Ron and Hermione climbed back into bed, her head on his chest and his   
arms around her. Lavender and Parvati were still in deep oblivion of happiness with their   
picture, but Ron and Hermione were in deep oblivion at the emotions that were forming.  
  
(Extra AN: ECKK!!! CORNY!!!!!! Oh wells... Oh, next section has Harry and   
Ginny ^-^ Don't like them? Don't have to read them! But, next section will have Ron and Hermi   
again. And, once more, ECKKK!! CORNY!!!!)  
  
  
  
Harry sat on the couch, staring into the fire. An upside-down grin was on his face and   
stuck on his side was Ginny. "What do you think we should tell them?" Ginny asked, staring at   
Harry with sparkling eyes.  
  
He smiled, happily having his arm stuck around her shoulder. "Oh, I don't know. We   
stumbled across some candy, were hungry, and ate it?"  
  
"Sounds plausible." They laughed, the magnetism between them growing.  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Why *did* you make candy that would magnetize two people together?"  
  
She looked towards him, her eyes sparkling. Moving her face closer to his, they both  
felt the magnetism forming from the beans, and from each other moving between their lips.   
"Why do you think?" She was able to ask before her lips were pulled to his.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione were shaking their heads, dumbfounded at their two friends who had   
willingly eaten a magnetizing bean. Actually, Sir Zonko had now asked Ginny to make as many   
as she could and they were selling hot with wizards and witches trying to magnetize their   
crushes to them. "I can't believe you two ate them."  
  
"We ate only one so the effects would be less," Ginny said, happily holding hands with   
Harry. "So, how are you two doing?"  
  
"All right," Ron said rather sheepishly. "Umm... Ginny, one question."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Why did the amulets glow in the lunchroom?"  
  
"The beans wore off."  
  
"Then why did I slam back into Hermione when we tried to walk away from each other?"  
  
Ginny's eyes twinkled, the way an inventor would when she/he was proud of their work.   
"The way my beans work is to test if there's anything that can form between the two. Of course,   
the effects only last for a while, but it tries to keep the two together for the chance of   
something forming. And, well, if it sees it or it doesn't, it'll wear off. So, when you tried   
to walk away from each other in the common room, while in reality you guys didn't want to walk   
away, I suppose it just gave an extra kick to pull you two together till you accepted it. Hey,   
do you think I should rename it to Cupid Beans?"  
  
Harry laughed at the thought. "Cupid Beans?"  
  
"Why not?" she asked defensively, frowning.  
  
He kissed her nose, shaking his head and chuckling even more. "Magnetizing beans,   
Ginny, are all right."  
  
Ginny didn't respond, her mind still in a haze at the kiss he sent her. But then, his   
eyes began to twinkle. "Can we slip those beans into Malfoy's food?" Harry asked, staring at   
them with a glint to his green eyes.  
  
Ron laughed, the thought interesting. "Yeah, we'll magnetize him to Millicent Bulstrode!"   
  
They laughed, but Ginny and Hermione weren't laughing. "That's mean!"  
  
"She almost killed you in that Dueling Lesson we had in our second year!" Ron said.  
  
"It's still awfully mean," Ginny replied. "To both her and Malfoy!"  
  
"Oh, but can we?"  
  
Ginny smiled, picking up a pouch and dropping two familiar beans in her hand. "Hey   
what the hell," she muttered, standing up. "OH MALFOY!!!"  
  
The End  
  
Yeah, completed! Told you there would be mushiness ahead. Well, I wrote this in thirty   
minutes or less, and I'm still really hyper cause I'm stupid enough to drink Starbuck's coffee  
at 1 o'clock in the morning ^-^ (just an advisor: don't ever do that) So, if it's complete   
garbage, tell me and maybe I can fix it up or something. R/R Thanks!  
  
(c) Copyright 2001 


End file.
